The present patent refers to the process of manufacturing the laminate in plain, spherical, cylindrical or another geometrical form, that is useful as basic raw material to manufacturate trophies, medals, award plates, indicative plates, panels, et al; being obtained by means of the insertion of polychromies containing characters, pictures, photographies, graphs, signatures, et al; made in transparencies, papers, cloths, plastics, wood, metals, leather, et al; generated by computer, manually, or by any other kind of printing; in the lamination of polyester, estervinylic or epoxy resins, reinforced with fiberglass.
The polyester, estervinylic or epoxy resins, reinforced with fiberglass, have nowadays too many applications in industries. Because they provide high mechanical properties, lightness, high dieletrical rigidness, dimensional stability, corrosion resistence, an simple molds with low maintenance cost, these fiberglass reinforced resins are applicated basically in: general structures, automotive, bodywork, boats, surfboards, tables, chairs, water containers, tanks, vans, automotive and industrial parts, et al. However, it""s noticed that, given the versatility of these resins and the easiness to manufacturing them by the mold process, even by manually lamination, hand-held gun lamination, rolling, pultrusion, injection molding, presses, RTM, et al, the objective of their use has been: after the cure or polymerization of the resin, to get a piece in its final dimension, in other words, a finished piece. To improve the visual finishing of this piece, normally are used the resin pigmentation processes or even the traditional superficial painting. In special cases, by means of rolling process, tubes and cylinders are produced which once manufactored shall produce wads for application in machines. In the field of art manufacturing, it""s noticed some utilization of the pure resin, without fiberglass reinforcement, applicated as superficial finishing in pieces like jewelleries, et al, nevertheless without insertion of these objects inside the resin.
With the purpose of enlarging the utilization field of the polyester, estervinylic or epoxy resins, reinforced with fiberglass, nor for the obtention of a final product after the polymerization of the resin, neither to obtain a simple superficial finishing, but to obtain a inviolately involucre of resin and fiberglass in polychromies, from which there will be manufacturated products like trophies, medals, award plates, indicative plates, panels, et al, it was developed the present manufacturing process. By means of insertion of polychromies in transparencies, papers, cloths, plastics, wood, metals, leather, et al; containing characters, drawings, paintings, pictures, photographies, signatures, et al; generated by computer, manually or by. any other kind of printing; in the lamination of polyester, estervinylic or epoxy resins, reinforced with fiberglass are obtained plates in plain; spherical, cylindrical or any other geometrical form that, cut out, glued, rivetted or assembled will originate trophies, medals, award plates, indicative plates, panels, et al.
The process in question consists on the following stages: (a) cleaning of the glassy surface or polished base, that must be totally. dried, (b) application of a organic alchool in four or five transverse layers, (c) drying of the surface, (d) initial application of a first catalysed resin layer over the dried alchool layer, (e) a wait for the attaining touch point, (f) application of two other catalysed resin layers, (g) placing the fiberglass in woven forms, textile forms, or roving forms, rouletting it until when the fiberglass is totally absorbed by the resin and there are no more airbubbles, (h) placing the polychromies with their faces turned to the base, (i) application of another catalysed resin layer, spreading it well, (0) placing the cloth on the plate and the polychromies, (k) new application of a catalysed resin layer, (l) placing the fiberglass in woven forms, textile forms, or roving forms, (m) placing the plastic film, stret alhed and pressed on the laminate, (n) roulleting the laminate with a cylinder or pipe, from center to border, until expelling all airbubbles, (o) allow the joint to polymerize for, at least, twenty-four hours and, finally, dismold, cut out and finish the pieces.